Systems
by Corro
Summary: A war wages on, Technology advanced to the point where Machines infused with Magic, Machinery with the power of El has appeared, and it has become The worlds last hope against the living machines. OC, AU-Story
1. Chapter 1: Death's Prince

**I'm back! And I bet nobody remembers me or even knew I existed :/ **

**well either way the name's Corro and I've been on a VERY long break from Elsword fanfics and went on an Adventure to the SAO, RWBY and CHERUB Fanfics and _hopefully_I've improved a hell of a lot since El Legacy... which by the way will be getting a full re-write because a single glance makes me cringe from how bad it was...**

**anyway moving on this is something I came up with yet never really got much further than a page, so I decided lets ACTUALLY write the damn thing and started from scratch, surprisingly ideas came to me fairly quickly, only problem now is finding time to write the damn thing..**

**anyway, anyone remember Zechs? No? Didn't think so. **

**Zechs: Hey! **

**Me: shut it before I feed you to Berthe. **

**Zechs: ...**

**Good, anyway, I would really appreciate feedback on ways I can improver since my English teacher doesn't seem to want to give me feedback... After the 8 times I've asked... **

**CLASSES **

**Elsword - Infinity Sword**

**Aisha - Dimension Witch**

**Rena - Grand Archer **

**Raven - Veteran Commander **

**Eve - Code:Nemesis **

**Chung - Tactical Trooper**

**Ara - Sakra Devanam **

**Elesis - Grand Master **

**Add - Lunatic Psyker**

**Zechs - Savage Warrior (I finally named his classes! :D, also in this he is entirely human... For now)**

* * *

"Corporal Zechs Seiker; report to Experimental-Hangar 01" an artificial voice echoed throughout the halls. Zechs Seiker, brother to Chung Seiker and a Prince of Hamel was siting locked up in a cell for yet another disastrous mission gone wrong. he yawned and stood, his creme-blonde hair falling over his Cerulean-blue eyes. The boy puffed slightly, blowing the hair out of his sight and reached into a pocket retrieving a small white string and tied his hair back.

"I hope you realise the only reason you can stand there today is because of your status as Prince" the guard muttered. His clothing consisted of s pure-white jacket and dress trousers of the same colour (Hamel Navy Officer outfit).

With a gun slung over his shoulder the guard reached to his belt and unclipped his keys, found the right one and unlocked the Prince's cell. "Yeah yeah, and the only reason hundreds of civilians are alive is also thanks to me disobeying orders so next time your about to say something caustic about me, remember I've saved more lives than you have in your entire career as a cell-guard"

Zechs passed by the guard, his jacket draped over his right shoulder. "Asshole..." The guard muttered. Zechs was used to this, the hate he received from all the regular soldiers; they hated him, a Prince who disobeyed orders and saved a hell of a lot of lives.. But at the cost of his own squad-members.

However his brother on the other hand, was adored by everyone Soldier and Civilian alike. 'The People's Prince' they call him, whilst Zechs 'Death's Prince'. He had to admit however, that his nickname is badass.

The Prince trudged through the pristine white halls, passing each soldier with the same monotone expression 'till he reached Experimental-Hangar 01, it was then his eyes widened in surprise. He expected to see rows of the next standard 'Frame, what he didn't expect was to see multiple different frames, each with their own unique Equipment and appearance.

"Ah, Corporal Seiker it's about time you got here" the Prince rolled his eyes at the voice and turned to its owner, Echo, a short woman who in all honesty looks like a 12-year-old, her skin tanned and brown and her white hair was messy with strands sticking up and a pair of goggles rested on her forehead "Blame it on the asshole who put me in a cell" she giggled and popped another lolly in her mouth. Echo is a scientist who is working in the frontlines of weapons development with her specialty in alchemy and Explosions. Although her ultimate goal is to create a lolly making machine..

Zechs sighed "so what did you want me for?" He asked as his eyes wondered looking at all the 'Frames. "Do you remember 'The Savage'?" The prince's eye narrowed "do you really believe there exists a soldier who doesn't remember that disaster?" A slight grin appeared on Echo's face.

"Of course not, I just wanted to hear your opinion, and from the sounds of it, you hate the thing" Zechs scoffed.

"I don't 'hate' the thing, what I hate is the fact someone was stupid enough to put that weak-minded fool inside the cockpit " Echo giggled once more.

"That 'weak-minded fool' is also one of the best pilots in Hamel now" Zechs was barely interested in Whatever Echo had to say and began to walk towards one of the 'Frames, the one covered in a massive crème tarp. "He's also a complete Psychopath obsessed with Armour-Frames"

" And he's also your new squad-mate" he instantly turned towards Echo.

"WHAT!?" Echo's face turned to monotone and waved Zech's demand away.

"That's not important" she walked toward the prince and the Tarp covered 'Frame "However this is" the Alchemist said, pointing at the 'Frame "Corporal Zechs Seiker, I herby assign you to pilot this 'Frame" He rolled his eyes in response. "Cut the crap why would I get assigned an Experimental-Frame? I'm practically the higher-ups worse nightmare... And in some cases literally"

Echo shrugged. "This was my decision, the higher up and wine all they want hut it won't change the fact that your now being transferred to Squad-El" Zechs felt like he'd been punched in the gut. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm not so you'd better get used to it"

"But my Brother is in that Squad"

"So? You'd rather have another Savage Disaster?"

"Now what the hell are you going on about!?"

"Oh, that's right, I haven't told you yet" Echo walked towards a small panel set into the wall beside the covered 'Frame, entered a couple commands and a mechanical whirling sound could be heard. The Alchemist looked up at the 'Frame

"Your new 'Frame..."she began as the tarp was slowly lifted revealing a silver and black armour plating, slowly more and more was revealed and as soon as the hand were revealed he immediately knew what this machine was.

Echo turned back to him and leaned on the 'Frame's leg

"As I was saying; your new 'Frame; is the Savage MKII"

* * *

**A/N: Phew, there it is and before anyone asks this is the first and there is nothing they pre-cedes this, the backstory will be later explained and I skyla ply find it easier to drop the reader into something that has already started.. Hopefully this hasn't thrown too many people off..**

**But anyway, if you made it this far Thank you for taking the time to read this thing and if you have anything to say feel free to do so ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Savage

**A/N: sorry for the wait ^^**

* * *

"No no no no no no no! I am not piloting that thing!"

"You mean you don't want too? Well too bad, it's not your decision and besides; how are you going to perform your Elimination mission without a 'Frame?" Zechs frowned. "What are you talking about? i'll use my usual 'Frame" Echo bit off part of her lolly, "you mean the one that's been decommissioned? " the Prince bit his lip, he didn't want to pilot that thing, no! He couldn't pilot it "What will you do? If you don't pilot this 'Frame hundreds of our people will die" He turned from Echo hiding his face.

"But if I pilot it... Hundreds may die anyway, and I'll lose my mind, just like that bastard Add" Echo sighed looking up at the Savage. It's black armour glimmered in the dull light of the hangar lights. "Do you know why this machine was built?" She asked. Zechs shook his head. "I wasn't really interested in this in this monster's origin"

Echo tutted "I wouldn't call it monster if I were you, you'll hurt his feelings"

The Prince was thrown back "what do you mean 'his'?" The short Scientist tilted her head but then her mouth gaped in a perfect 'O' "do you even know why the 'Frame went Berserk before?"

"The.. Systems and equipment inside the cockpit sent Add into a frenzy, did something to his mind" Echo shook her head "In a way that's true, but it was purely one thing... The Savage-Frame has its own mind, and it took control of its body and did whatever it wanted" Zechs looked at the alchemist as if she was insane. It took him a few moment, but he finally asked a question he wouldn't like the answer to "Then what makes you think it won't happen again?" Echo grinned and walked up to the Prince and grinned.

"Because your the pilot"

1 Day Later...

Zechs slept peacefully in his narrow bed, that is until someone rapped on the door leading from the corridor to his room, starting the mind gears and before long he could no longer sleep. He sat up with his creme-blonde trailing down to his shoulders, his jacket and trousers hung on his wall.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes "all right all right I'm.. -yawn- coming" the knocking ceased and the sleepy prince swung his legs over the side and stood on the hard cold floor. The too. Itself was pretty cramped, only really enough room for a bed and a shelf with a small metal nail fixed into the wall to hang up a soldier's uniform so it only took a couple of short steps before Zechs was opening the door.

"It's about time you answered the door your Highness" standing in the hallway was a red-haired boy barely over the age of 16. His hair was all spiked up and part of his hair dyed black. Zechs was slightly irritated by the way the boy spat his title, even if it no longer applied to him as a Pilot "And you are?" Zechs asked. He had a voice yelling form the back of his head, saying it was a member of squad El but he had to be sure either way.

"I am Commander Elsword Sieghart and leader of Squad El, part of RED Battalion"

Zechs nodded slowly. "Right, right.. So your my new leader... Fuck" Elsword frowned at the young prince but shrugged it off "pack up, get dressed your moving to our wing now" Zechs nodded yawning once more before disappearing back into his room and not even a minute later he returned holding a small rucksack."is that all you have?"

"Yea, I didn't bring much from the palace and everything else is over at Engineering" Elsword's eyes widened and a small smirk spread across his face.

"Your the complete opposite of Chung, did you know that?" the young prince rolled his eyes, it wasn't the first time someone had said that to him. "Your brother keeps everything he's working on in his room and brought a lot of tools"

Zechs sighed "sounds like bro" He muttered beneath his breath and luckily Elsword hadn't picked it up. "Come on, I'll show you to our wing of the base" the two young soldiers paced through the base barely speaking between each other 'till Zechs spoke up. "So what wing is it? I don't think I've heard of an El wing" The redhead chuckled. "No no, it's the Experimental wing, you know, Echo's domain?"

Zechs instantly shuddered at the mention of that white-haired midget's name.

"Yeah.. I know alright" Elsword Chuckled

"What happened between you and her?"

"She's the Childhood friend of Chung and I.. and even back then she was always experimenting in ways to create lollypops... And,more often than not I was the test subject for the... Non-exploded Lollys..."

Elsword expression was blank for a moment, before he let out a roar of a laugh. "Ahaha.. Oh wow.. So that's why even Chung will shy away when there's mention of her experiments" Zechs smiled thinking back to the past. He was always happy then, a smile constantly spread across his face. How things have changed.

A snap of Elsword's thinkers brought him back to reality. "No time for daydreaming, we've got work to do" his face was now stern as they entered Echo's domain. "We've got that extermination 'Op of your's to take care of"

they passed by all the 'Frames each rigged to the teeth with weaponry. "I won't need any help and besides.. It may be best it I do this one alone" a grim look slowly crept onto his face and a hand slapped him on the back "hey, we do things as a team, That's how Squad El works so don't you forget it" The Prince turned around and faced a tall man with tanned brown skin, his eyes Hazel and his hair Black with a streak of blood-red dye on one-side. "Your Highness, it's an honour to meet you again" and that was when it hit, this man, his new teammates was once the leader of the Crow-Mercenaries and a very reputable man in Velder before It's fall. Even now he's well respected and when he and Chung were younger he frequently visited the palace and was eventually assigned to be both Prince's Bodyguard for a short amount of time until he returned to the Army as a Pilot once more.

"Drop the formalities, as of now I'm not a Prince but a Pilot and that same pilot is now a member of your Squad, so just address me as you would have we been in private, I'm sure you do the same for Chung " Zechs said and looked up and the Frame they stood by, Zechs instantly recognised the Machine, it may have had a few changes but that hadn't mattered. "I see The Crow's had a few upgrades since the last I saw it " he grinned. it's void black armour gleamed in the Hangar spotlights. The head was still the same yet the armour had obviously been given an overhaul, currently the core was exposed for maintenance purpose revealing its heart, a Thermonuclear reactor that supplied intense energy all around its body, and sent over 30% to its left arm, the thing that made it a scary bitch. It contained the main part of the 'Overheat-Drive'. The Heat-disperser allowing for the Crow to overheat as much as possible, and turn the flames of its pain into a weapon that melted its foe.

the Ex-Mercenary scratched the back of his head. "As soon as I was assigned to Squad El Echo took a hold if it and upgraded it without my permission though I have to admit, it's a hell of lot better now that she's in charge of its upgrades and maintenance" the three started walking along the rows of 'Frames until they Reached The Savage, still covered by its crème tarp. "So Zechs, are you going to tell us the name of your 'Frame?" Raven spoke and Zechs was slightly shaken, he looked up at his 'Frame; and shook his head. "Sorry, that's a secret" They both rolled their eyes and as they were about to walk away Echo appeared. "Zechs it's about time you got here, Els Rae-Rae take his bags to the Archimedes, I need his help to calibrate his 'Frame" Elsword groaned and took the few belongings The Prince had and took disappeared with Raven carrying a couple items as well.

"Soo.."Zechs turned to face the White-haired midget who was now holding a small tablet. She tapped the screen and the floor beneath each Armour-Frame raised upwards and began to crawl towards the Archimedes. "We'll do it mid-transport, we're scheduled to depart in five minutes" Zechs sighed and jumped up onto the Savage's Pedestal just as it began its slow crawl towards the ship. Echo on the other was doing her best to reach up. Zechs sighed once again and offered his hand, a small blush appeared across her face "thanks..." She muttered and placed her hand within his.

"Up you go!" He quickly pulled her up and they sat down by the Savage's legs.

"So.. What kind of Calibrations do you need my help with?" Echo shrugged and looked up towards the Metal-Berserker. "Reactions tests along with a couple others " Zechs groaned causing a slight giggle to leak from The short Alchemist's mouth.

A few minutes later the small Island reached the ship and had already locked into one of many slots in the flooring to which the numerous pedestals sank into the floor making it appear as if the ground they stood on had always been apart of the ship. "Come on, hop in the pilot seat and we'll get on with it"

Zechs sighed again, he seemed to be doing that a lot recently. "Where's the cockpit, front or back?"

"Back" that meant it wasn't the standard cockpit like his last machine, Zechs stood up, walked around to the back of the machine and began climbing up with the use of numerous hand-rails until he reached the cockpit. A section of the Savage's back split apart revealing a silvery hatch which opened allowing access.

the inside of the cockpit was a grey sphere and at the centre was a strange skeletal like frame

He turned around and looked down at Echo who was only now making her way up "What kind of cockpit is this?" He asked she quickly made her way up to the cockpit and went inside. "It's a new design I'm working on ,only the Savage and it's Twin will have it for now" the young Prince blinked.

"The Savage had a twin?"

"Yup, only it's not actually... Complete and it won't be until the higher ups decide to spare a thermonuclear reactor.. Apparently it costs too much yet they can build a battalion of new battleships for quadruple the amount" Zechs sighed, she hadn't changed one bit. "Whatever, let's get this over with then, could you show me how to use this thing?" She nodded, pulled out her tablet and opened up a small panel to which she plugged the flat device into the savage. "Put simply you stand into it, grabs to the handles and put your feet into the slots at the bottom".

"Ok?" Zechs did what she asked and once he was in position he grabbed hold of the handles, instantly pieces of the frame enclosed around him, ceasing his movements . "Good, I'm starting up a simulation is that alright?"

"Wait! I can't move"

"You won't be able to, the frame is locked until the systems start up, but they'll also unlock for a simulation so it's fine"

"Oh ok"

"Ready?"

"Yeah, go for it"

The sphere flared into life and numerous lines began to form each intersecting to create a wire like structure. These wire like structure slowly gained even more lines and these lines joined to form the details, eventually the an entire life-like environment was formed and colour began to populate this digital-world.

A message appeared on Echo's tablet "/Rendering complete, disengaging control locks, beginning simulation\\\" a small window popped up in the top right corner of the Alchemist's device showing a view of Zechs from the front.

Zechs closed his eyes and focused, the gears of his mind slowly began to rotate faster and a blue light began to glow behind his eye lids.

Echo nodded as she stared at the screen. "Alright... Link complete and stable" she whispered and a message appeared once more on her tablet

"/Beginning Simulation\\\"


	3. Chapter 3: Simulation start

**A/N: welp, feel like am idiot, pit the wRome classes for some of the chars.. Or more like for just Elboy and Aisha. **

**Elsword: Rune Slayer (For now, tho this is only appearance wise)**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**I got ahead of myself with classes...**

* * *

As soon as the box disappeared bullets began to rain. "Shit!" He immediately yelled moving his body on instinct, as did the camera angle and view changed. "Wait, I need to move my body to control this thing.. This can't end well" he jumped to the side and the harnesses he wore felt stiff and squeaked at every movement.

The scene itself was a destroyed city, buildings crumbling and others already half-destroyed. There were no perfect building, each had at-least one part broken but it didn't matter to Zechs, they could be used as cover all the same. "Echo! How do I access the weapons!" He yelled getting caught up in the moment. Adrenaline had long ago flooded his systems and a slight gluteral snarl tipped part of his grin upwards.

"It's voice activated, the pass code to access system commands is System-Call"

He nodded and spoke "System call: Claws" Echo immediately face palmed.

"/Equipping black-Darkra, for reference please do not call them Claws\\\" Zechs chuckled as holographic claws appeared. "I guess they fit the name" he made his machine dash forward and quickly found an enemy. He slashed his arm but missed. "Shit this is gonna take some getting used to" again Echo sighed and looked towards the half-helmet suspended above Zechs' head. "Savage External-access: switch to combat mode" the visor she'd been at merely moments ago lowered over Zechs eyes and for him everything was dark for a moment, until the visor flickered into life.

He was no longer inside the cockpit, but now felt as though he was massive, taller than building even, the visor allowed him to see through the Savage's 'eyes'.

"Thanks.. " he muttered and set off again, lunging forward as bullets changed at him trying to find their mark, most of the missed however a few stray bullets hit him. He got close to an enemy unit and grabbed ahold of it, holding it up and using it as a shield against the rain of bullets. He charged forward with his roman-shield made entirely of the body of an enemy and rammed it into a few more, sprinting out behind it and tearing into the machine body's.

All this time Echo had been looking down at her tablet. At one particular box '/Bio-Signature saved, locking Pilot assignment\\\' Echo smiled. She was right. Zechs was more than capable of using the Savage and even the Savage itself admitted it. It hadn't been long before the simulation ended and she received the results of her test.

'/Displaying results of Test.

System parameters;

Mind-Sync: 0%, OFFLINE.

Output-rate: 20%.

Reaction speed: 0.06s

Power-efficiency: 70%

Chamber-Condition: Normal

Pilot-Parameters;

Reaction-Time: 0.1s

Synchronisation-Rate: 99.8%

Pulse: Normal

Mental-State: Green - Orange.

Compatibility:100%.Beginning self configuration to match current pilot. \\\'

Echo frowned at his mental State but left it at that and looked at her childhood friend. He was slumped on the floor beside the Harness. "Bloody El, that's tiring"

She smiled and memories flooded though her mind. All of them good ones and most of them had Zechs in, but she couldn't understand why he filled her mind.

She shook her head 'stay focused' she scolded herself and went over to the young Prince, kneeling down by his head. "You should hit the gym if that was tiring"

"No thanks! Like hell I'm going to the gym! Banthus is in charge there!"

She shrugged. Banthus: Lord of the Gym as people called him was and still is an asshole. Pushing anyone who enters till they drop or become body builder like himself. "Either way get used to it" he sighed and stood up.

"So they was it?"She nodded and shooed him away

"Leave me in peace to tune it up, it'll be ready for the Op that way so use this time to meet you team mates" he nodded and jumped out of the cockpit hitting the ground and shifted his weight to a forward roll as to not break any bones.

The crème haired boy walked into the cafeteria. His nose guided him on orders from his growling stomach and found they dinner or lunch was being served. "Hey new guy!"

"Hm?" A white-haired boy a couple of years older than himself walked over. He wore the usual military uniform like everyone else but there was something odd about him, but Zechs instantly recognised him. "What do you want?" He said coldly and Add only laughed. "I was only going to say welcome to the team and..."

He leaned forward and whispered in the young Prince's ear. "Don't even think about touching my queen" he frowned. Queen? Who could he mean. Zechs shrugged and brushed him away "I don't even know who your talking about psycho so piss off" another laugh exploded from Add' mouth. This time a lot less sane and more of a "kekekek".

"I like you" he said and walked away to get a plate of food. Zechs sighed and did the same Sitting down at a table on the opposite side of the room. He was eating peacefully until Elsword and Raven walked in closely followed by two girls he had yet to meet. The shortest of them all looked towards him and spoke "is he the new guy?"

The girl who spoke had lavender purple hair tied into pigtails that lay across her shoulders. Her eyes were of similar lavender purple and her face itself was perfect. Zechs thought she was pretty cute but quickly expelled that thought when Elsword looked at him. "Yeah, this is Corporal Zechs Seiker" the second unknown girl. Walked out from behind Raven and extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you Zechs, I am Warrant-Officer Rena Grand, let's get along~" Zechs hesitantly reached out his hand and shook it. His eyes moving up her hand toward her chest- where they hovered for a few seconds and then to her face, yet another other Beauty. And realised where most of it came from as soon as he saw her pointy ears, an Elf

"Yeah.. Likewise.." She smiled again and everyone left for moment to get their food before returning. "Hey Elsword is Chung awake yet?" Raven asked. He was eating some mash, his spoon buried in the mountain of potato.

"Nah, he was with Ara last night so. I doubt it" Zechs quickly looked up. Leaving his food alone. "What are you talking about!? Ara's part of this squad!? No, part of the military!?" Everyone but Raven was shocked by Zechs' sudden outburst and so only Raven was able to reply. "Listen I know what your thinking, but She joined because she wanted to. Not because of Chung." The young Prince clenched his fist. "Raven, take me to his room" All eyes rested on Raven and he sighed, the ex-Mercenary stood from his seat. "Come on then, I'll take you to your Brother" the two walked out of the cafeteria and down a long corridor, taking lefts and rights to the point Zechs believed he'd gone 'round in a circle.

"Here we are" Raven stopped in-front of a door labeled with 'Lieutenant Chung Seiker' Zechs nodded, he was about to knock.. Or more like open the door when Raven told him to knock if he wanted to live. He didn't know what he meant but as Raven had never lied to him before he took his advice and knocked.

"..."

"Is he still asleep?" Raven shrugged and this time knocked himself with his Metal arm which was much louder than Zechs' knock. This time there were a crashing noises a mumbled yelp and a few unlocking noises. "One moment!" A boy's voice came from within. A few moments later the door opened to a topless Creme haired boy. His body clearly toned and his hair a mess.

The inside of his room was a complete mess, tools and clothing strewn about the

Place, Seeing this, and one particular piece of cloth Zechs' frowned. "Zechs?" Chung said, the clear surprise was obvious but Zechs shelved it for a moment.

"Yeah, Chung?" He then pointed to a small triangular piece of clothing. "Who's is that?" The young prince turned to the inside of his room and realised what Zechs was pointing to, was a small pair of panties. "Uhh it is... No-ones! I was experimenting on turning it into a weapon!" Zechs' eyebrows raised even higher. "Your a terrible liar" he sighed.

Zechs' expression became serious, all the frustration and anger he felt coming up to the surface in bubbles. "Why the hell is Ara in this fucking squad!?" He yelled, his hair stood on ends, sparks crackling causing Chung to step back.

Raven took a step forward placing his human hand on his shoulder "Zechs calm down" however he shook it off.

"What did you say to her, the Ara I knew never would have joined the Military on her own" Chung faltered and the expression he wore only moments before disappeared. "Do you really think I'd ask her to come with me!? This is the last place I'd ever want her to be!" He paused slightly almost choking on his words "but she is.. So I'm going to stay with her and protect her" Zechs raised his eyebrows, turned back and closed the door so that it was just Chung and himself "you mean by bedding her?" The young Prince looked to his older brother's wardrobe. "You can come out now, I know you're in there Ara" the door creaked upon slightly and an ebony haired girl poked her head out. That was also when he faltered. She was naked.

"You really fucked her last!?" He yelled, sparks began to fly once more and Ara sqeaked, blushed a crimson red and disappeared back into the wardrobe. "I-I can explain!" Chung fell backwards right on his rear and scurried backwards. "I-it was a dare! Elsword and Add dared us to sleep naked together!"

The sparks died down and Zechs sighed. He turned around and was about to open the door when Chung spoke. "I've heard what kind of stuff you've been doing." Each and every word was laced anger. "It's disgraceful, your Royalty, your meant to put your people first but you sacrificed your own men to get the job done" Death's Prince bit is lip. "I don't know what happened to you, but your not Zechs, your not my little bro who wouldn't stop crying when his dog died" sparks began to fly once more. "What about you? The Kind and strong older brother, where'd he go? All I see is a coward and a shell of his former-self" Zechs left without a word, leaving behind his older brother and second childhood friend.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo how was it? I finally got some mech action in.. Even tho they're on their way to a mission But yea. Also, I feel like I'm rushing into Chung and Ara's relationship but I'm not entirely sure.**


End file.
